A variety of punch tools for punching holes and designs through sheets of material are commercially available. For example, conventional triple punch tools are used to simultaneously punch three holes through sheets of material at spaces to allow for the placement of the material in a three ring binder. However, such punch tools are generally bulky and difficult to handle.
Generally, such punch tools possess a top portion which acts as an actuator to, when depressed, move a punch through a die disposed between the top portion and a base. For example, conventional punch tools often have a base designed to rest on a work surface and a top portion which is designed to pivot about an axis to depress the punch. Generally, a spring member biases the punch and the pivotable top. Unfortunately, however, the system makes actuation of the device more difficult for a user. Thus, such a punch tool is difficult to use as a handheld tool. The pivoting motion can be awkward to handle, particularly for someone with small hands, such as a child. In addition, it is often difficult to align material in the punch tool, as it is only operable in one orientation, i.e. flat on a work surface.
Some punch tools known in the art are designed as “palm punches”. Generally, such punches have a small form factor, normally only including one punch. The mechanism to actuate the punch is normally a spring biased button, or the top portion is spring-biased, which the user depresses, thus pressing down on the punch and moving it through the die. However, such punches often are not amenable for use on a work surface nor easily usable with one hand due to the need to orient the punch upright prior to usage.
Currently available punches are difficult to utilize in an inverted position, i.e. when the base is located on top and the top portion is located on the bottom. Thus, there is a need for a punch tool that is capable of operating in both a normal and an inverted position and to be used while resting on a work surface for additional support.